User talk:SpecialAgentKat/Archive 2
Wazzup? HELLO! this is mah talk page. IF YOU DOES NOT HAS A WORD BUBBLE, EITHER GET ONE OR SIGN YOUR POSTS!! Thank You. Cats the Musical }} }} Bubbles in... }} ALSO, ON MY MOOD BUBBLE, WE HAVE TEH SAME HAPPY! }} MySims PC }} Were Friends Now! I was watching your show, Wikian Adventures, I was wondering, can I be a contestant on it on the next time there are contestant if there is any?}} Modding every essence SRgdt }} @@@ Sure! PIKACHU PIKACHU PIKACHU Why is the scarf pink though? Here's the one I made of myself: }} }} Icon PLEASE NOTE: Do Not add a beard in my icon. HAHAHAHAHA }} mah icon Hello Need my Icon Changed :( LOLOLOLOL!!!! sushi is good. Haa!! Tagged by me!!! *cough* Anwayz, happy tagging. }} Hey Jaylyn1000 22:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Banner }} New Star Anime girl! Roarz. You could get with this, or you could get with that! Hint? }} CORRECT!!!!!!!!!!! it says no reason whatsoever but you already know the real reason...}} *hits Rick Rolls with a pole* CAN I BE ON YOU BUDDEH list?}} Thankz If you don't have any more room on your buddy list, you don't have to add me if you don't want to. I was just wondering if I could add you to mine.}} Mira Cull is a Miracle Hi Kat-who-i-don't-know-very-well-but-i-need-to-ask-u-a-question!!! QWERTY MOTORCYCLES Tagged! }} I'll add you to my list tomorrow}} }} ROFLOLQWERTY heres the new one... which also weat a bit dodgy }} }} Thanks!! Arbitary lasers yuki and mc emi can you put mc emi and yuki on your favorites? 21:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) little :3 Shtuff Report from "Raisin Brans". THE SKY IS BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! }} }} Tacos. Just kidding, it's about the game. You said kick out someone on Rinoa! Ploop-I-doop-i-doop! '' }}'' Sim Yeah, I need a sim done. I dun have Mysims PC D:, just Wii Console. Also...I did this b4, but forgot to add a title...it went into the person above meh's message D: Please teach meh teh Word Bubble :3 ~Pixel Sim/Word Bubble Umm...well...its Brown Eyes, Black Hair with Chaz/Travis Hair. I think it has some random coat too...Also...signatures could be 1.teh lulz 2. Mets fans enter here. Yankee Fans leave =D Black and Blue colors plz :3 PixelPerfect 16:44, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Pixel The real version of iCarly's PearPod. }} Thanks }} Paint Request Wanna join? Meow It;s Very Nice Can you make me a MSSH Sim even though you are still doing my Avatar and Simpson one? *slapped for adding more things to your list*}} Mood requests :Hey Kat! I'm Sakuracutie18 and I want you to make a Sim for me. This is how I want it to look: : :Eyes: Clara's eyes, but blue :Hairstyle and Color: 'Brandi's hair, but blonde with pink highlights :'Skin Color: White :Mouth: 'Poppy's smile :'Outfit Description: Pinky's outfit, but pink and light blue :Face Tattoos: Blush on both cheeks :Accessories: Shirley's earrings, but gold with pink hearts in the center :Background: none : :Can you also make moods using this Sim for me too? }} Amazingly Confuzzling }} }} HANNAH MONTANA FOREVAH!!! }} }} Mayor Zain Told On You Anyway, uh, yeah, there's been several people who have believed Zain might be a troll.}}